Light bars or emergency lights of the type used on emergency vehicles such as fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances, utilize warning signal lights to produce a variety of light signals. These light signals involve the use of various colors and patterns. Generally, these warning signal lights consist of incandescent and halogen light sources having reflective back support members and colored filters.
Many problems exist with the known methods for producing warning light signals. One particular problem with known light sources is their reliance on mechanical components to revolve or oscillate the lamps to produce the desired light signal. Additionally, these components increase the size of the light bar or emergency lights which may adversely affect the vehicles aerodynamic characteristics. Moreover, there is an increased likelihood that a breakdown of the light bar or light source will occur requiring the repair or replacement of the defective component. Finally, the known light bars and sources require a relatively large amount of electrical current during operation. The demands upon the electrical power system for a vehicle may therefore exceed available electrical resources reducing optimization of performance.
The most common light sources being used in light bars or emergency lights include halogen lamps or gaseous discharge xenon lamps. These lamps emanate large amounts of heat which is difficult to dissipate from a sealed light enclosure or emergency light and which may damage the electronic circuitry contained therein. In addition, these lamps consume large amounts of current requiring a large power supply or large battery or electrical source which may be especially problematic for use with a vehicle. These lamps also generate substantial electromagnetic emissions which may interfere with radio communications for a vehicle. Finally, these lamps, which are not rugged, have relatively short life cycles necessitating frequent replacement.
Another problem with the known warning signal lights is the use of filters to produce a desired color. Filtering techniques produce more heat that must be dissipated. Moreover, changing the color of a light source requires the physical removal of the filter from the light source or emergency light and the insertion of a new filter. Furthermore, filters fade or flake over time rendering the filters unable to consistently produce a desired color for observation in an emergency situation.
These problems associated with traditional signaling lamps are exacerbated by the fact that creating multiple light signals requires multiple signaling lamps. Further, there is little flexibility in modifying the light signal created by a lamp. For example, changing a stationary lamp into one that rotates or oscillates would require a substantial modification to the light bar which may not be physically or economically possible.
The present invention generally relates to electrical lamps and to high brightness light-emitting diode or xe2x80x9cLEDxe2x80x9d technology which operates to replace gaseous discharge or incandescent lamps as used as automotive warning signal light sources.
Illumination lamps for automobile turn signals, brake lights, back-up lights, and/or marker lights/headlights frequently have accompanying utility parabolic lens/reflector enclosures which have been used for utility warning signals or emergency vehicle traffic signaling.
These signaling devices as known are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cunmarked corner tubes,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdome tubes.xe2x80x9d These signaling devices as known frequently utilize xenon gaseous discharge tubes or incandescent lamps as the illumination sources.
A problem with the prior art is the cost and failure rate of the known xe2x80x9cunmarked corner tubes,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdome lights.xe2x80x9d The failure rate of these devices frequently results in a significant amount of xe2x80x9cdown timexe2x80x9d for a vehicle to effectuate replacement. Further, an officer is frequently unaware that a vehicle light is inoperative requiring replacement. This condition reduces the safety to an officer during the performance of his or her duties. In addition, the reduced life cycle and failure rate of the known illumination devices significantly increases operational costs associated with material replacement and labor. A need, therefore, exists to enhance the durability, and to reduce the failure rate, of illumination devices while simultaneously reducing the cost of a replacement illumination source.
In the past, the xenon gaseous discharge lamps have utilized a sealed compartment, usually a gas tube, which may have been filled with a particular gas known to have good illuminating characteristics. One such gas used for this purpose was xenon gas, which provides illumination when it becomes ionized by the appropriate voltage application. Xenon gas discharge lamps are used in the automotive industry to provide high intensity lighting and are used on emergency vehicles to provide a visible emergency signal light.
A xenon gas discharge lamp usually comprises a gas-filled tube which has an anode element at one end and a cathode element at the other end, with both ends of the tube sealed. The anode and cathode elements each have an electrical conductor attached, which passes through the sealed gas end of the lamp exterior. An ionizing trigger wire is typically wound in a helical manner about the exterior of the glass tube, and this wire is connected to a high voltage power source typically on the order of 10-12 kilowatts (kw). The anode and cathode connections are connected to a lower level voltage source which is sufficient to maintain illumination of the lamp once the interior gas has been ionized by the high voltage source. The gas remains ignited until the anode/cathode voltage is removed; and once the gas ionization is stopped, the lamp may be ignited again by reapplying the anode/cathode voltage and reapplying the high voltage to the trigger wire via a voltage pulse.
Xenon gas lamps are frequently made from glass tubes which are formed into semicircular loops to increase the relative light intensity from the lamp while maintaining a relatively small form factor. These lamps generate extremely high heat intensity, and therefore, require positioning of the lamps so as to not cause heat buildup in nearby components. The glass tube of a xenon lamp is usually mounted on a light-based pedestal which is sized to fit into an opening in the light fixture and to hold the heat generating tube surface in a light fixture compartment which is separated from other interior compartment surfaces or components. In a vehicle application, the light and base pedestal are typically sized to fit through an opening in the light fixture which is about 1 inch in diameter. The light fixture component may have a glass or plastic cover made from colored material so as to produce a colored lighting effect when the lamp is ignited. Xenon gas discharge lamps naturally produce white light, which may be modified to produce a colored light, of lesser intensity, by placing the xenon lamp in a fixture having a colored lens. The glass tube of the xenon lamp may also be painted or otherwise colored to produce a similar result, although the light illumination from the tube tends to dominate the coloring; and the light may actually have a colored tint appearance rather than a solid colored light. The color blue is particularly hard to produce in this manner.
Because a preferred use of xenon lamps is in connection with emergency vehicles, it is particularly important that the lamp be capable of producing intense coloring associated with emergency vehicles, i.e., red, blue, amber, green, and clear.
When xenon lamps are mounted in vehicles, some care must be taken to reduce the corroding effects of water and various chemicals, including road salt, which might contaminate the light fixture. Corrosive effects may destroy the trigger wire and the wire contacts leading to the anode and cathode. Corrosion is enhanced because of the high heat generating characteristics of the lamp which may heat the air inside the lamp fixture when the lamp is in use, and this heated air may condense when the lamp is off resulting in moisture buildup inside the fixture. The buildup of moisture may result in the shorting out of the electrical wires and degrade the performance of the emission wire, sometimes preventing proper ionization of the gas within the xenon gas discharge lamp.
Warning lights, due to the type of light source utilized, may be relatively large in size which in turn may have an adverse affect upon adjacent operational components. In addition, there is an increased likelihood for a breakdown of the light source requiring repair or replacement of components.
Another problem with the known warning signal lights is the use of rotational and/or oscillating mechanisms which are utilized to impart a rotational or oscillating movement to a light source for observation during emergency situations. These mechanical devices are frequently cumbersome and difficult to incorporate and couple onto various locations about a vehicle due to the size of the device. These mechanical devices also frequently require a relatively large power supply to engage and operate the device to impart rotational and/or oscillating movement for a light source. Power consumption of electrical components for an emergency vehicle is of primary consideration for vehicle operators.
Another problem with the known warning signal lights is the absence of flexibility for the provision of variable intensity for the light sources to increase the number of available distinct and independent visual light effects. In certain situations it may be desirable to provide a variable intensity for a light signal or a modulated intensity for a light signal to provide a unique light effect to facilitate observation by an individual. In addition, the provision of a variable or modulated intensity for a light signal may further enhance the ability to provide a unique desired light effect for observation by an individual.
No warning lights are known which are flexible and which utilize a variable light intensity to modify a standard lighting effect. The warning lights as known are generally limited to a flashing light signal. Alternatively, other warning signal lights may provide a sequential illumination of light sources. No warning or utility light signals are known which simultaneously provide for modulated and/or variable power intensity for a known type of light signal to create a unique and desirable type of lighting effect.
No warning signal lights are known which provide an irregular or random light intensity to a warning signal light to provide a desired lighting effect. Also, no warning light signals are known which provide a regular pattern of variable or modulated light intensity for a warning signal light to provide a desired type of lighting effect. Further, no warning light signals are known which combine a desired type of light effect with either irregular variable light intensity or regular modulated light intensity to provide a unique and desired combination lighting effect.
It has also not been known to provide alternative colored LED light sources which may be electrically controlled for the provision of any desired pattern of light signal such as flashing, pulsating, oscillating, modulating, rotational, alternating, strobe, and/or combination light effects. In this regard, a need exists to provide a spatially and electrically efficient LED light source for use on an emergency or utility vehicle which provides the appearance of rotation or other types of light signals without the necessity of a mechanical devices. In addition, a need exists to provide a spatially and electrically efficient LED light source for use on an emergency vehicle which provides a flashing, modulated, oscillating, rotational, alternating, and/or strobe light effects without the necessity of mechanical devices.
In view of the above, there is a need for a warning signal light that:
(1) Is capable of producing multiple light signals;
(2) Produces the appearance of a revolving or oscillating light signal without relying upon mechanical components;
(3) Generates little heat;
(4) Uses substantially less electrical current;
(5) Produces significantly reduced amounts of electromagnetic emissions;
(6) Is rugged and has a long life cycle;
(7) Produces a truer light output color without the use of filters;
(8) Is positionable at a variety of locations about an emergency vehicle; and
(9) Provides variable power intensity to the light source without adversely affecting the vehicle operator""s ability to observe objects while seated within the interior of the vehicle.
Other problems associated with the known warning signal lights relate to the restricted positioning on a vehicle due to the size and shape of the light source. In the past, light sources due to the relatively large size of light bars or light sources, were required to be placed on the roof of a vehicle or at a location which did not interfere with, or obstruct, an operator""s ability to visualize objects while seated in the interior of the vehicle. Light bars or light sources generally extended perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of a vehicle and were therefore more difficult to observe from the sides by an individual.
The ease of visualization of an emergency vehicle is a primary concern to emergency personnel regardless of the location of the observer. In the past, optimal observation of emergency lights has occurred when an individual was either directly in front of, or behind, an emergency vehicle. Observation from the sides, or at an acute angle relative to the sides, frequently resulted in reduced observation of emergency lights during an emergency situation. A need therefore exists to improve the observation of emergency lights for a vehicle regardless of the location of the observer. A need also exists to improve the flexibility of placement of emergency lights upon a vehicle for observation by individuals during emergency situations.
In the past, flashing light signals emanating from light bars have been used to signal the presence of an emergency situation necessitating caution. A need exists to reduce the size of light sources on an emergency vehicle and to improve the efficiency of the light sources particularly with respect to current draw and reduced aerodynamic drag. A need also exists to enhance the flexibility of positioning of light sources about a vehicle for observation by individuals. In order to satisfy these and other needs, more spatially efficient light sources such as LED""s are required. It is also necessary to provide alternative colored LED light sources which may be electrically controlled for the provision of any desired pattern of light signal such as flashing, alternating, pulsating, oscillating, modulating, rotational, and/or strobe light effects without the necessity of spatially inefficient and bulky mechanical devices. In that regard, a need exists to provide a spatially and electrically efficient LED light source for use on an emergency vehicle which provides any of the above-identified types of warning light signals without the necessity of mechanical devices. In addition, a need exists to provide a spatially and electrically efficient LED light source for use on an emergency vehicle which provides a flashing, alternating, pulsating, rotating, modulated, oscillating, and/or strobe light effect or combinations thereof without the necessity of mechanical devices.
According to the invention, there is provided a light emitting diode (LED) warning signal light which may be depicted in several embodiments. In general, the warning signal light may be formed of a single row or an array of light emitting diode light sources configured on a light support and in electrical communication with a controller and a power supply, battery, or other electrical source. The warning signal light may provide various light signals, colored light signals, or combination light signals for use by a vehicle. These light signals may include a strobe light, a pulsating light, a revolving light, a flashing light, a modulated or variable intensity light, an oscillating light, an alternating light, and/or any combination thereof. Additionally, the warning signal light may be capable of displaying symbols, characters, or arrows. Rotating and oscillating light signals may be produced by sequentially illuminating columns of LED""s on a stationary light support in combination with the provision of variable power intensity from the controller. However, the warning signal light may also be rotated or oscillated via mechanical means. The warning signal light may also be transportable for easy connection to a stand such as a tripod for electrical connection to a power supply, battery, or other electrical source as a remote stand-alone signaling device.
For the replacement LED lamp, extending from the standard mounting base may be a light source which one or a plurality of LED lamp modules which may be formed of the same or different colors as desired by an individual. Additionally, rotating and oscillating light signals may be produced by substitution of an LED light source in an oscillating or reflective light assembly. In addition, the warning signal light and/or replacement warning signal light may be electrically coupled to a controller used to modulate the power intensity for the light sources to provide for various patterns of illumination to create an illusion of rotation or other type of illusion for the warning signal light without the use of mechanical devices.
Alternative colored LED light sources may also be electrically controlled for the provision of any desired pattern of warning light signals such as flashing, pulsating, oscillating, modulating, rotational, alternating, and/or strobe light effects without the necessity of spatially inefficient and bulky mechanical devices.
Alternatively, a reflective light assembly may be provided. The reflective light assembly may rotate about a stationary light source or the light source may rotate about a stationary reflector. In another alternative embodiment, the reflective assembly may be positioned at an acute angle approximately 45xc2x0 above a stationary LED panel or a solitary light source where the reflector may be rotated about a pivot point and axis to create the appearance of rotation for the light source. The light source may be utilized in conjunction with the reflective assembly and may also be electrically coupled to a controller for the provision of pulsating, oscillating, alternating, flashing, stroboscopic, revolving, variable, and/or modulated light intensity for observation by an individual.
The controller is preferably in electrical communication with the power supply and the LED""s to modulate the power intensity for the LED light sources for provision of a desired type of warning light effect.
The warning signal light may be formed of an array of LED""s, a single row of LED""s or a solitary LED mounted upon and in electrical communication with a substantially flat light support which includes a circuit board or LED mounting surface coupled to a power source. The light support may have dimensions of three inches by three inches or smaller at the discretion of an individual. Each light support may include an adhesive, magnetic, and/or other affixation mechanism to facilitate attachment at various locations on and/or around an emergency vehicle. Each individual light support may be positioned adjacent to and be in electrical communication with another light support through the use of suitable electrical connections. A plurality of light supports or solitary light sources may be electrically coupled in either a parallel or series manner to the controller at the discretion of an individual. A plurality of light sources each containing an array or singular LED may be in electrical communication with a power supply and a controller to selectively illuminate the LED""s to provide for the appearance of a revolving, modulating, strobe, oscillating, alternating, pulsating, and/or flashing light source or any combinations thereof. The controller is preferably in electrical communication with the power supply and the LED""s to modulate the power intensity for the LED light sources for variable illumination of the LED light sources. The warning signal lights may encircle an emergency vehicle at the discretion of an individual. In addition, the light support may be encased within a waterproof enclosure to prevent moisture contamination and shorting of the LED light sources.
A principal advantage of the present invention is to provide a warning signal light capable of simulating revolving or oscillating light signals without the use of mechanical components.
Another principal advantage of the present invention is that the warning signal light is capable of producing several different types of light signals or combinations of light signals.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is to be rugged and have a relatively longer life cycle than traditional warning signal lights.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is to produce a truer or pure light output color without the use of filters.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is to allow the user to adjust the color of the light signal without having to make a physical adjustment from a multi-colored panel.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is that it may be formed into various shapes. This allows the invention to be customized for the particular need.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the light signal produced may be easily customized by the user via a controller or microprocessor.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which is formed of a relatively simple and inexpensive design, construction, and operation and which fulfills the intended purpose without fear of failure or injury to persons and/or damage to property.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which is flexible and which may easily replace existing illumination devices used as turn signals, brake lights, back-up lights, marker lights, and headlights in utility lens/reflector enclosures.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source for creation of bright bursts of intense white or colored light to enhance the visibility and safety of a vehicle in an emergency signaling situation.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which is flexible and may easily replace existing illumination devices at a much more economic expense and further having a reduced failure rate.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which produces brilliant lighting in any of the colors associated with an emergency vehicle light signal such as red, blue, amber, green, and/or white.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which is highly resistant to corrosive effects and which is impervious to moisture build-up.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which has an extended life cycle and continues to operate at maximum efficiency throughout its life cycle.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which draws less current and/or has a reduced power requirement from a power source for a vehicle.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source having improved reliability as compared to xenon gaseous discharge lamps, halogen lamps, and/or incandescent lamps as currently used on emergency vehicles.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which is simple and may facilitate the ease of installation and replacement of a xenon, halogen, and/or incandescent light source from a motor vehicle.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which reduces RF emissions which may interfere with other radio and electronic equipment in an emergency vehicle.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which functions under cooler operating temperatures and conditions thereby minimizing the exposure of heat to adjacent component parts which, in turn, reduces damage caused by excessive heat.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source having simplified electronic circuitry for operation as compared to xenon gaseous discharge lamps, halogen lamps, and/or incandescent lamps as used with an emergency vehicle.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a warning signal light which may be easily visualized during emergency situations thereby enhancing the safety of emergency personnel.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a warning signal light which includes LED technology and which is operated by a controller to provide any desired type or color of light signal including but not limited to rotational, pulsating, oscillating, strobe, flashing, alternating, and/or modulated light signals without the necessity for mechanical devices.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a warning signal light which is capable of simultaneously producing several different types of light signals.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of a warning signal light which includes light emitting diode technology which is flexible and which may be attached to any desired location about the exterior of an emergency vehicle.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an emergency warning signal light for emergency vehicles which has improved visualization, aerodynamic efficiency, and increased electrical efficiency.
Still another principal advantage of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which is flexible and which may be connected to a modulated power source to provide variable power intensity for the light source which in turn is used to create the appearance of rotation and/or oscillation without the use of mechanical rotation or oscillating devices.
A feature of the invention is the provision of a plurality of light emitting diodes (LED""s), integral to a circuit board or LED mounting surface, where the LED""s may be aligned in a single row or in vertical columns and horizontal rows.
Another feature of the invention is the mounting of a panel of LED""s to a mechanical device which rotates or oscillates the panel during use as a warning signal light on an emergency vehicle.
Yet another feature of the invention is the provision of a plurality of LED""s mounted to a flexible circuit board which may be manipulated into any desired configuration and which may be used to produce rotating, oscillating, pulsating, flashing, alternating, and/or modulated warning signal light for an emergency vehicle.
Yet another feature of the invention is the provision of an LED support member supporting an array of colored LED""s and a controller capable of selectively illuminating the LED""s of the same color to produce a single or mixed colored light signal.
Still another feature of the invention is the provision of a light emitting diode support member having an array of LED""s disposed about at least two sides and a controller capable of producing light signals on each side which are independent of each other.
Still another feature of the invention is the provision of an LED support member having an array of LED""s angularly offset with respect to the LED support member for the provision of a horizontal light signal as viewed by an individual when the LED support member is mounted within the interior of the forward or rear windshield of a vehicle.
Still another feature of the invention is the provision of an LED support member which may be easily connectable and/or removed from a transportable support such as a tripod for placement of an LED warning signal light at any location as desired by an individual.
Still another feature of the invention is the provision of an LED support member which may be easily connectable to an emergency vehicle, including but not limited to automobiles, ambulances, trucks, motorcycles, snowmobiles, and/or any other type of vehicle in which warning signal or emergency lights are utilized.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision a base having one or more LED""s mounted thereon where said base is adapted for insertion into a standard one inch opening presently used for receiving xenon strobe tubes as a replacement LED warning light signaling light source.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision a base having one or more LED""s mounted thereon which is adapted for insertion into a mechanical device which rotates or oscillates a light source during use as a warning signal light on an emergency vehicle.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision a microprocessor/controller which is in electrical communication with the LED light sources to selectively activate individual LED""s to produce a flashing, strobe, alternating, rotating, oscillating, modulated and/or pulsating warning light signals.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision an LED light signal which may be easily electrically coupled to a controller.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision a warning signal light having a plurality of strip LED light sources affixed to the exterior of an emergency vehicle where the strip LED light sources are in electrical communication with a controller.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision a warning signal light having a controller in electrical communication with a plurality of strip LED light sources for the provision of modulated power intensity utilized to create the appearance of a rotational, pulsating, oscillating flashing strobe alternating, or modulated warning light signal.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision an LED light source where the power may be modulated by the controller to produce variable power intensity for the light sources to produce various desired patterns of illumination.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a warning signal light having LED technology which includes an array, a single row or a solitary LED light source mounted to a light support.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a strip warning signal light having LED technology which includes a light support having one or more LED light sources where the light support has a size dimension approximating three inches by three inches or smaller.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a strip warning signal light having LED technology where a plurality of strip LED light supports may be affixed in surrounding engagement to the exterior of an emergency vehicle.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a strip warning signal light having LED technology where a light support is enclosed within a transparent and water resilient enclosure to prevent water penetration and/or other contamination.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a warning signal light having a plurality of light supports affixed to the exterior of an emergency vehicle where the controller is in electrical communication with each of the light supports.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a warning signal light having a controller in electrical communication with a plurality of light supports or single light sources for the provision of a modulated power intensity to the light sources.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source where the power may be modulated by the controller to produce variable power intensity for the light source to provide various desired patterns or combinations of patterns of illumination.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which includes a reflective device which rotates about the LED light source to provide a warning light signal.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which includes a reflective device which is flat, concave, convex and/or parabolic for reflection of the light emitted for the LED light source.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which includes a reflector mounted at an acute angel of approximately 45 degrees relative to the LED light source for reflection of light in a direction as desired by an individual.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which includes a reflector mounted at an acute angle of approximately 45 degrees relative to the LED light source where the reflector may be rotated about the LED light source for reflection of light in a direction as desired by an individual.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source where a single LED light source or an array of LED light sources may be rotated and simultaneously a reflective device may be rotated to provide a warning signal light.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source which may include a conical shaped reflector or cullminator positioned above a light source.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a rotatable or stationary filter mounted between an LED light source and a reflector.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a rotatable or stationary reflector which may include transparent and/or reflective sections.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of an LED light source where the individual LED light sources or arrays of LED light sources may be rotated for transmission of light through the transparent and/or opaque sections of a filter for the provision of a unique warning signal light effect.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a conical reflector which may include concave and/or convex reflective surfaces to assist in the reflection of light emitted from an LED light source.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of an LED light support having a longitudinal dimension and a single row of LED""s which provide a desired type of warning light signal.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of an LED light support having a frame adapted to hold a circuit board or LED mounting surface.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of an LED light support where the circuit board or LED mounting surface includes one or more heat sink wells where an individual LED is positioned within each of the heat sink wells.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of an LED light support having one or more reflectors or elongate mirrors disposed in the frame to reflect light emitted from the LED light sources is a desired direction.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of an LED light support having a cullminator reflector which may be formed of one or more conical reflector cups which are utilized to reflect light emitted from the light sources in a direction desired by an individual.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of an LED light support having a lens cover attached to the frame to minimize water penetration or contamination exposure into the interior of the frame.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of an LED light support having a positioning support functioning as a cullminator reflector which additionally positions individual LED""s at a desired location relative to the interior of the frame.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of an LED light support having a switch which may be manipulated to terminate power from a power supply or terminate communication to a controller.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of an LED light support having an affixation mechanism which may be integral or attached to the frame where the affixation mechanism is adapted to enable the light support to be secured to a vehicle at a desired location.